In the Twilight
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: Written for the prompt: Vigor. Ukitake/Ichigo. Ukitake and Ichigo spend some "quality" time together, and the captain reminisces.


In the Twilight

By: eternalsailorsolarwind AKA youkai_girl

Disclaimer: _Bleach_ and all of its characters are owned by Tite Kubo, his Japanese publishers, and Viz. I only play with them for grins and giggles.

A/N: Written for the Week# 58 prompt at bleach_contest: Vigor. My first Ukitake/Ichigo! Ukitake and Ichigo spend some quality time together, and Ukitake reminisces.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you sure you're two thousand years old," asked Ichigo suspiciously, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. "You sure could have fooled me."

Chuckling, Ukitake Jyuushiro propped himself up on his elbow to look fondly at his younger lover, who was lying beside him on the futon. "I'm positive, but I appreciate the thought. Besides, you did most of the work."

Reaching out, the captain's finger traced a sweat trail down the broad, scarred chest, causing the orange-haired man to shiver slightly. The older man smugly noted the renewed heat in the younger man's eyes. Even at his age, he still had it. Though that would have been doubtful, a few short years back.

For so many years, all the white-haired man did was focus on survival. His illness had had taken so much of his time and energy – along with his _taichou's_ duties – that there had been little time to spare for such niceties as relationships. Before Ichigo's whirlwind entrance into his life, Ukitake couldn't remember the last time he'd hade sex, let along gone on a date.

But once the Winter War had been won, and Aizen's rebellion punished, the former _ryoka_ had returned to his normal life – one that now included fighting the occasional Hollow and performing _konso_ when the _shinigami _assigned to the area could not. Over time, however, the captain noticed an extraordinary thing. The substitute Soul Reaper visited Soul Society often, at least one weekend a month. While the young man spent time with all the friends he'd made when he came, Ichigo always bunked and spent a great deal of time in the Thirteenth Division. Being the man of the world that he was, the then-frail captain assumed Rukia was the reason for this. Which, considering their history, it made perfect sense.

For the second time in his life, however, Ukitake found he was jealous of his _fukutaichou_. The last time was when Kaien had found his life mate. He had not, contrary to popular belief, been jealous of the man's wife. His envy came because they found each other, that that he was still single. And now, history was repeating itself with Rukia and Ichigo, though with one large difference: His attraction to the _shinigami_ substitute.

Or so he thought, anyway. On the occasion of Ichigo's high school graduation, his lieutenant casually mentioned that the chocolate-eyed man would be coming for a month-long visit. He made the mistake of mentioning his assumption that the former _ryoka_ would…formalize things between himself and Rukia then. That had been the first time that Kuchiki Rukia had ever laughed at him.

"He's my friend, Ukitake-_taichou_," she'd said between giggles. "He spends so much time here because of _you_."

He'd been taken aback, but that long visit had proven her right (and made her insufferable for weeks afterward). Ichigo had approached him during his stay, and they had managed to start dating. Their courtship had been slow, through necessity: His captain's duties and the substitute Soul Reaper's college studies had left them with very little time for things such as dating. But they persevered and their current, rich relationship was its own reward.

"You know, if you can still think after that, I must be doing something wrong," said his lover playfully, twining a lock of long white hair around his fingers. "Maybe you should 'do all the work' next time."

Licking his lips as an erotic image of a flushed, sexy Ichigo riding him to release entered his mind, Jyuushiro chuckled low in his chest. His body began to reawaken, and he leaned over the younger man to capture those kiss-swollen lips with his own. The kiss continued, deepening until they were both gasping for breath. Nipping at the orange-haired man's collarbone, the captain caught himself waiting for the tell-tale heaviness in his chest that always signaled an attack of his illness.

The attack that he knew would never come. His lover had brought him more than just a vigorous sex life and the person he hadn't realized he'd been waiting two millennia for. He'd also found a reliable treatment for the captain's illness in the living world. Reliable enough _for_ the vigorous sex life they enjoyed when their schedules permitted.

Growling, Ukitake broke the kiss, his lips moving to the tanned column of her lover's throat, intent on marking him; claiming him for his own. A low moan was his response, the sound going straight to his erection. Judging himself satisfied with his mark, the older man whispered into Ichigo's ear, "What was that you said about me 'doing all the work' this time?"

Before his lover could respond, the captain shifted those strong legs onto his shoulders and smoothly entered him. Still loose from earlier, his chocolate-eyed boyfriend made a pleased sound at the welcome intrusion, reaching to push long, white hair out of the way to see into pale blue eyes. Smiling, Jyuushiro angled his next slow thrust to brush Ichigo's prostate; practice at hitting the younger man's sweet spots made it perfect.

Wandering hands touched his own sweet spots as their owner moaned with each thrust. Ukitake knew he wouldn't last long, not with their earlier play. He hit his lover's prostate on every other thrust, hissing as knowing fingers twisted and pinched his nipples. Brown eyes suddenly widened as release stole upon him, crying out in pleasure.

His lover's body tightening around him caused Jyuushiro to find his own climax, "Ichigo!"

Collapsing, spent; the white-haired _taichou_ moved off the younger man, so as to not crush him with his weight. He lay panting next to his lover, watching that broad, muscular chest heave as the orange-haired man tried to catch his breath.

Catching sight of the older man watching him, Ichigo grinned, "It's a good thing you're not any younger than you are. You'd probably have already killed me by now otherwise."

Chuckling, Ukitake regarded the man he'd come to love in the twilight of his long life. Though still somewhat brash, the former _ryoka_ had grown into a strong, usually thoughtful man who was the equal of any captain of the _Gotei_ 13, even though he was still counted among the living. A man worth waiting for; one who had given him another chance at _having_ a life.

"It's only a 'little death,' Ichigo," replied the captain innocently, leaning over and kissing the chocolate-eyed man deeply.

Vigorous sex life indeed.


End file.
